


Bound to me

by Caelestia



Series: Double Trouble [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Light Angst, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sakura Haruno, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: “We could break it.”Time stopped and it took Sasuke a few seconds before opening his eyes slowly, staring at his wife, his face devoid of any visible emotion. Surely, he did not hear that. A dull anger was growing deep inside him, icing his heart and mind. It felt as if she had spat on him, his claim, their whole relationship.Sasuke had claimed Sakura but this bond may put a strain on their lives.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Double Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695679
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189





	Bound to me

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the event of "Broken body" but can be read independently.
> 
> Writing this one-shot was harder than I expected. I re-wrote it like two times even though my mind was quite made up about what I wanted to express. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless !

By the dim light in the room, Sasuke guessed the sun had just set. For how many hours have they been doing it? He didn’t even recall they had moved to their bed… Well, looking at Sakura’s scraped knees, he supposed it had been in their best interest. Sitting on his heels, the motion caused his knot to press against her insides, resulting in a sobbing whimper form Sakura. Her folds were red and swollen, thoroughly abused, and he almost cursed himself for his lack of mindfulness. As an apology, he lightly stroked her thigh hoping it would soothe her a bit. The feeling of needles piercing through his bones reminded him he was still using Susanoo and Sasuke didn’t know if he should feel relieved his consciousness had come back or if he should be amazed he had maintained it for so long despite the pain in his body. Throwing his head back, Sasuke took a deep breath. Her scent immediately coated his tongue, bewitching his mind, firing up his soul, biding his body to her needs and he had to muffle a groan at another release of his spent inside Sakura’s womb. He heard her sigh, felt the way her legs quivered around his thighs, tightening on them, as if she was afraid he would try to withdraw from her, denying her the maddening sensation Sasuke’s knot left on her stretched sex, denying her the warmth it left in her belly. He had to clench his jaw when she started purring, ever so slightly he first thought he was dreaming, but when it reached her core, Sasuke’s felt his inner Alpha utterly pleased at the very fact his Omega was purring because of him being inside of her. He had to do something, he was still way too excited and if he didn’t have to mind about having a rut now he had marked her, he needed to keep his conscious state as long as he could before Sakura’s heat would hit again. Taking a quick look at the window, he thought for a minute about opening it before dismissing the idea in a resigned sign, feeling how repulsed is inner Alpha was. He truly didn’t want his neighbours to know about Sakura’s heat, let alone smell they had sex. Moreover, he could bet one or two Anbus came check on them at some point. Sarada had been way too worried and lost about her parents’ behaviour this morning. He could almost imagine her rushing through the Hokage estate, stumbling upon his best friend and begging him to help them which must have had mislead Naruto about what was really happening. Sasuke clenched his teeth, feeling already infuriated. He truly hoped his best friend would keep his fucking loudmouth shut; he really didn’t need the extra attention or comments that would ensue. Dealing with the bonding mark would be far from enough. Looking at Sakura, Sasuke couldn’t help but smile, the sudden tension lifting from his shoulder. At least, the heavy smell of their combined scent seemed to appease her. Clutching his shirt against her nose, she had pressed her head into his pillow and was looking at him like she worshipped his whole and only being, awaking a buried feeling Sasuke had long forgotten about since he left Konoha years ago. It was like his own heart threatened to explode, explode to break free and embrace, explode to disappear and be at peace. No matter how many journeys he undertook, not matter how many people he encountered, he never found the answer. After all these years, he still couldn’t understand how Sakura’s love never faltered, how her eyes still hold the same glint of absolute adoration and blinding trust he saw when they were genins. He never did anything to earn it, never had to fight for it… In fact, he did everything in his power for years to kill that very same glint that sent shivers down his spine, making him feel alive. Sasuke swallowed thickly, determined to seal this undying struggle away. Focusing on her breathing, he couldn’t hold a relived sigh. She was coming down from her hazy state, at last.

“Poor Sarada…” was Sakura first words. Hearing her broken voice made Sasuke almost felt guilty but his inner Alpha was far too delighted about the fact he was the reason behind it.

“Pity us instead, we will never hear the end of it.”

How did the other couples manage this? He had thrown his own daughter out for fuck sake… Tch, he could already see the shitty grin Naruto would give him the next time he would see him. His cock twitched inside her and Sakura couldn’t help a strangled sigh, the shuddering of her walls and the burning sensation in her belly distracting her from pitying her daughter and the shame she felt recalling the event of the morning. She never quite talked with Sarada about heats, mainly because it was the Academy’s job, but also because Sakura’s herself never had to deal with one. And with Sarada presenting as an Alpha, she had never seen fit to breach the subject. Risible.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, but… it’s not over.”

Of course, it wasn’t. He could feel, it, taste it. The scent had nothing but diminished. It was as if her body tried to recover all the heats she never had. And it seemed Sasuke’s body was more than willing to comply despite his muscles being fucking sore. They were way too old for this shit.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the way Sakura’s fingers barely grazed her bite mark, drew the contour of it, as if she was making sure it had happened. She had been in the throes of her heat when he bit her, clouding her mind with pure euphoria. The next hours were just a blur of pleas, moans and the feeling of Sasuke’s mouth on her skin, of his hands bending her body, submitting her to his will. Closing her eyes, Sakura let the throbbing feeling messing with her head, a buzzing sound pushing all thoughts aside, leaving her alone with the swelling of her heart and the feeling of completeness she never thought of being able to have one day. A carnal desire lighted up Sasuke’s blood at the way Sakura's eyes glossed at the touch of the mark. The mere knowledge of his Omega enjoying the feeling of being owned by none other than himself made him want to brutally claim her again.

“Does it hurt?” he asked in a rasped voice.

“No, it’s okay… rather it feels-”

Warm. He knew. He knew because he was feeling the same sensation through his own scent gland. Carefully, he slid his hand to her neck and started stroking his thumb over the mark, his eyes never leaving Sakura’s face. He knew the skin was still tender and the fact he was the one touching it increased the burning, the buzzing, the want, the need she could feel, making it barely tolerable. So, when she made no move to stop him, leaning slightly her head to give him more access, he couldn’t help but smirk, his touch becoming immediately more insistent, his inner Alpha seeking more submission, more willingness from his mate. Then, the sight of Sakura biting her lower lips in a vain attempt to stop a moan made him took a sharp intake of breath. The feeling his touch left on her skin, the desire her aroused in her, the need his presence elicited in her belly… Every sensation she was experiencing under his fingers was now his because of the connection they shared, and this knowledge woke up a dark desire in his loins. He could now hear the Omega in her begging for his touch, his attention, his presence… She was now completely his, his to please, to love, to possess, to ruin. His inner Alpha was roaring, threatening to get loose, mad with the need of having her scream his name, worship his knot… However, the rational part of his mind couldn’t help but freak out. He was now linked to her. Not that Sarada’s birth wasn’t a bond, it sure was, but this, this very bite, it changed everything. From now on, no matter where he would be, he would feel and live through each of her emotions, and she, his own. And that was what terrified him. What he was doing out there when he was far from his wife, from his daughter, was his business alone. He had many deadly fights. His life has been threatened more than he could count, and this was a reality that wasn’t about to change. Only now, he would not be able to protect her from it anymore. She would be able to live every emotion he was going through every minute, every second of his life outside the village, making her feel inexorably distressed. What if it happened in a fight? His inner Alpha would feel how distraught she would be, distracting him for a second from the enemy, resulting possibly in his death-

Exhaling sharply Sasuke closed his eyes, stopping his trail of thoughts. Shit. His rising anxiousness must have seeped through her because he could feel her eyes on him. She seemed lost, trying to understand what led him to this state. She had always had a particularly annoying skill, which had sharpened over the years, of guessing what was burdening him whenever he wasn’t careful enough to keep a straight face. He could already feel through his gland Sakura’s rising need of comforting him, her Omega imploring his Alpha to let her take care of him. Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh, despair flowing through his veins. The very thing he dreaded was now happening because when it came to his wife or daughter, it was impossible for him to not let his emotions rule his being.

“We could break it.”

Time stopped and it took Sasuke a few seconds before opening his eyes slowly, staring at his wife, his face devoid of any visible emotion. Surely, he did not hear that. A dull anger was growing deep inside him, icing his heart and mind. It felt as if she had spat on him, his claim, their whole relationship.

“There are chemical treatments that can dissolve the bond.”

The knot had started deflating at this point, and Sakura attempted to move in order to withdraw from it. He grabbed her hip in a bruising grip, pushing firmly inside her again. Her head fell backwards as she gripped his wrist, her lips forming a thin line as she tried to fight against the overstimulation running through her abused flesh. Not only had she voiced the idea, but she even took a detached voice, as if she was speaking to one of her patients. It irritated Sasuke to no extent. Who was she fooling? Did she truly think he didn’t know about the relief that washed through her whole being when he bit her? He fucking felt it in his own bones, reveling in the power he now had over her body. They had fucked for hours and every time Sasuke had rubbed, kissed, nipped at her gland, Sakura had literally purred and now she was saying this bullshit as if it was nothing? The heat was certainly messing with her head as she carried one, mistaking his silence for whatever shameful reasons her mind seemed to have come up with.

“My heat, the fact we have a child, you weren’t in your right mind, your inner Alpha just took over, but it’s nothing irreversible, as I said, we can break it-”

“We break it and then what? What happens if I’m not there the next time you have a heat?”

It had been more than a decade since Sakura heard this icy tone coming from him, especially towards her. She swallowed the lump in her throat painfully, her inner Omega being absolutely restless at the thought she had angered, worst, displeased her Alpha. Still, even with the heat threatening to take over again, she kept her eyes firmly on his, even with her skin blushing under his burning stare, determined to go through with this conversation.

“I may never have another.”

“I asked you, what will happen if you do have one and I’m not there?”

“I’ll take suppressants.”

“What if you don’t have them with you?”

“Sasuke…”

“You’re not in your right mind right now-”

“Oh, because you were in a better state when you bit me?”

“I said, I’m not having this conversation with you right now.”

The truth was, he never intended to breach the subject ever again. The tears were pooling at the corner of Sakura’s eyes and soon, she found herself having a hard time to breath. Everything around her dizzy, she barely heard Sasuke’s voice calling her name, asking her what was wrong, barely felt his hand trying to sit her up, caressing her back. Only could she feel the warmth of her womb and a new gush of slick messing with her already soiled thighs. She was starting to lose her consciousness again and it distressed her, her mind meddling her need with her deepest insecurities. Sasuke on the other hand was completely lost, her smell told him she was succumbing to another wave of heat, but he could feel her turmoil through his gland, his inner Alpha screaming to him to fucking do something, anything, to soothe his mate.

“I refuse to become a burden again.”

It was choked whisper between two pained breath, a plea she never thought of saying out loud. In fact, she didn’t even realise she uttered it until she felt Sasuke’s hand seizing her shoulder, crushing her body against his, burying his nose in her hair. He couldn’t help but sigh; of course, it would come to that. He knew she didn’t truly feel like that anymore; she already proved her worth more than once to his eyes and to the Shinobi world, but his behaviour must have had mislead her.

“Don’t say that. I did it because I wanted to. I was still conscious.”

“But, the bond-”

“We’ll manage, like we always do.”

If today was anything but the proof of that. Drying her tears, he rubbed his face against her swollen gland, making her whimper. The parfum was driving him crazy and he couldn’t help sucking at the skin, nipping at it, in a vain attempt to consume her all. When he felt her fingers stroking his own, he had to suppress a growl, feeling drunk at the sensation. Sakura’s back was swiftly pushed against the sheets, a knee between her thighs forbidding her to close her legs. Soon, his fingers were toying with her folds, grazing her bud purposely excruciatingly slow, making her buck her hips against his wicked fingers. Sasuke’s control almost slipped lose when he buried two fingers in her, biting at her lower lips harder than intended, groaning at how wet she was, a new gush of slick meeting the palm of his hand. Again, it was going way too fast, her scent, her moans, his desire, his will to provide whatever his Omega needed clouding his mind, fucking with his control.

“Sakura… do you need something, anything…”

But he couldn’t stop fucking her with his fingers, adding a third digit, feeling himself harden at her breathy moans, at the way she was moving her hips to push him ever deeper in her. If she didn’t stop him now, he would end up fucking her again without any regards of her bruised flesh, without even giving a damn about his screaming muscles, his mind running through the same thoughts again and again; kissing her , biting her, bruising her, fucking her, ruining her, knotting her.

“Sakura, you need to tell me… Otherwise I won’t stop, can’t-”

“Don’t, Alpha, please-”

The final blow pushing all rationality in the back of his mind, her longing voice calling desperately her mate to take care of her lecherous body who existed in the sole purpose of being possessed by him, of crooning under his fingers, thanking any god above for the pleasure he brought to her. Sakura almost sobbed when Sasuke’s fingers left her, the feeling of emptiness making her desperate with a burning want. He flipped her onto the mattress and she instinctively pushed her face in the bedding, lifting her hips up high, enticing him as slyly as she could. She called for him as she was grinding onto his cock, her breath hitching every time his tip slipped inside, moaning every time his length slid against her bud. Sasuke never tried once to stop her, kneading the soft skin of her ass ravenously, revelling at the way Sakura’s hip moved against him. Then, suddenly, Sasuke pushed his shaft inside her, cursing at the tightness of her walls. Even with her legs trembling from the strain, Sakura started to shove herself further back at every thrust, making him snap his hips harder. The lewd sound of their wet skin only fuelled his desire and soon enough Sakura’s was trashing under him, gasping for air as her orgasm washed over her. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke purposely ignored her small whimpers, forcing her legs not to falter, holding them between his owns, as he pushed his swelling knot inside her, eliciting small cries each time at the stretch of the skin. When he came, his arm failed him and he collapsed against her back, crushing her with his weight. She didn’t seem to mind though, her focus remaining solely on the knot sealing her and the feeling of his release inside her already full womb. Intertwining his fingers with her owns, Sasuke moved slightly to his side, taking Sakura with him, making her moan as he couldn’t help but rut inside her again. The first wave of pleasure that came with the sensation of knotting made him grunt for a few minutes, keeping Sakura’s body flush against his, her overwhelmed senses and oversensitive flesh making her shiver. Sasuke nuzzled against her gland once again, making her sigh in pure relief, her scent asserting an indisputable fact. They would find a solution, but this bond was bound to remain, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing about more couples, still in the Omegaverse/Naruto universe, what do you think ?


End file.
